War of the Avatars Secret of the Dark Avatar
by jman007
Summary: Avatar Korra is dead now the White Lotus seeks the next Avatar among the Earth Benders-As with past Avatars an evil rises to unbalance the World in the form of the Chaos order controlled by Azula's grand daughter-Enter the power of the Dark Avatar
1. Chapter 1

War of the Avatars

Secret of the Dark Avatar

Prologue  
The Spirit Xoa  
Chapters  
1. Avatar Baxen  
2. The White Lotus  
3. Learning The Elements  
4. Chaos Order  
5. Delan Hiko  
6. Temple of Avatar Ang  
7. Dark Bending  
8. Spiritual Warning  
9. The Fall of Republic City  
10. Ashes  
11. Face to Face  
12. On the Run  
13. Dark Avatar Delan  
14. Conquest  
15. Order of Ty Lee  
16. Emperor Delan  
17. The Library  
Part 1. The Search  
Part 2. The Fifth Element  
18. The Time Benders  
19. War  
20. Avatar Vs. Dark Avatar

Persona  
Baxen-Earth Nation Citizen/Reincarnated person of Avatar Korra/New Avatar  
Xoa-Spirit of Chaos  
Dalen-Descendant whose bloodline contains all four elements Dark Avatar/Emperor  
Shylee-Descendent of Fire Lord Zuko  
Xin-Earth Bending Master Descendent of Toph  
Akira-Grand Master of the Chaos Order and descendent of Azula  
Yelman-Time Bending Master  
Lu Ban-Descendent of Ty Lee

Prologue  
The Spirit Xoa  
The Spirit world is home to many spirits both malevolent and benevolent , like the painted lady and the spirits Tui and Li. Koh the face stealer and Baki the soul drinker. At the center of the spirit world lay Five point temple and it is here that the spirits of the Avatar rule and dwell. Each one unique and different yet alike, because of reincarnation. Today the Avatar spirits gathered together to welcome home Avatar Korra.  
_"Ang!" _She beamed as it was his duty to welcome her into the spirit realm and take her to the temple.  
_"Welcome home Korra we have been waiting for you…Come with me…for it is up to you to choose the embodiment of the next Avatar…"_ They walked through a sea of Avatar's to who all knelt to her.  
_"Why are they bowing to me?" _She asked Ang.  
He smiled, _"Because you are now the mistress of this temple…Your word is law here…until the next Avatar passes into the afterlife…"  
_Ang led her to the pool of life where Korra could stare into the living realm and choose the most worthy person to embody the next Avatar. She searched among the earth benders because the next Avatar was meant to be an Earth Bender.

Spirit World The Door of Infinity:  
"Welcome to the spirit world I am called Lear…"  
The woman sighed, "Akira…"  
"Your fire bending is useless , but there is another power for you here to use…Come my master awaits."  
The spirit Lear lead Akira descendent of Azula to the mountain of despair where Sokar the Spirit drinker dwelt. Their was a whaling sound on the wind as it blew. _"Oh I smell fresh essence…A fire bender…It has been a awhile since I tasted fire bender…"  
_"Master please…Show some restraint…Remember the deal…"  
"The spirit of chaos…where may I find it…"  
_"I can tell you how to free the spirit, but there is only one who can tell you where it actually is…His name is Koh the face stealer…Listen to me well mortal or loose your face…"  
_  
They flew through the spirit realm towards the ancient tree where Koh dwelt. "_Who goes there?"  
"I am Lear servant and familiar of the spirit drinker…"  
"And what do you want from Koh?"  
_Akira stepped forward, "A spirit was imprisoned by the first Avatar…Imprisoned in mortal form…"  
_"You seek Xoa the spirit of Chaos…"  
_"How can we find him…"  
"_You must find something in your world that is out of order and unbalanced…Xoa was forced to take a mortal form…"_

Shangri-la gateway to the spirit world:  
Akira emerged from the spirit world and returned to her body, then she and her acolytes of the Chaos Order went in search of Xoa.

Chapter 1. Avatar Baxen  
Ba Sing Say the former capital of the earth kingdom, now a province of Republic city and the largest city in the world. It was here that Baxen Ke lived with his father, mother, brother, and sister. Baxen was a free spirit much like the Avatars before him. Although he had no idea that he was the Avatar yet. Like his father he was an earth bender, the only one of his siblings who was an earth bender. Baxen was eleven years old and it was his father who taught him how to earth bend. Baxen had a natural talent for it and he even had the rare gift of metal bending. Baxen was very muscular as all earth benders are, his hair was brown and his eyes were green. He was five feet tall and still growing. Baxen had a scar over his left eye.  
Baxen liked to explore the old tunnels where the first earth benders dwell, the giant moles. Legends say that Toph was taught earth bending by the giant moles and she taught bending to Avatar Ang. As he emerged from the tunnel Baxen could hear his father calling him. He rock slid all the way home as his family had a farm near the old Toph estate.  
"Father…who are these men…"  
"They are members of the white lotus…They wish to test you…to see if you are the next Avatar…"  
They made him choose among some toys, then they tested his spirit and finally the white lotus members gave him a basic element bending test. "Is it true?" Della asked, she was Baxen's longtime friend. He liked her but she was interested in his older brother.  
"Yes its true…I am to leave for the White Lotus temple in Republic city tomorrow…"  
"You are the Avatar…do you know how cool you are? Master of all four elements…"  
He hunched his shoulders, "I would rather be with my friends than be Avatar…"  
"Really because I could fall in love with the Avatar…" He looked at her and they were about to kiss.  
"Della! Baxen!" It was Baxen's older brother Orii, "You think because you are the Avatar you can kiss my girlfriend…" Orii was a chi-blocker and he was studying to become a member of the Chi-blocking guard. They were getting ready to fight, but their father bended a wall around Orii.  
"I think it is time you went home Della…" When she was gone he lowered the wall. "I am ashamed of you Orii that girl is no good for you or this family…" He walked off without saying a word. "Are you alright son?"  
"Yes father…"  
"Go get ready for tomorrow…"  
The next morning at sunrise Baxen kissed his mother and father goodbye, then he followed the White Lotus to the tram that would take them to Dilong Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The White Lotus  
Of the White Lotus Baxen traveled with he liked Xin the most, mainly because she was a earth bending master and because she was a descendent of Toph an earth bending prodigy who taught Avatar Ang how to earth bend.  
"Avatar Baxen show me what you know of earth bending…"  
"Really Xin must we do this here and now?" Master Coa said, he was an air bending master…"  
"Yes we are going to be on floating hunk of metal…I want to see what he can do…"  
They stopped so that the two could square off. Baxen sneered and started with a semple trimmer attack. Xin countered with two flying bolders, but Baxen placed a wall up then he summoned all the metal in the ground and covered himself in an armor of unrefined metal. He threw shards at Xin, but she covered herself in a suit of rock.  
"Enough! You have skill young Avatar and you can metal bend…I have never seen or heard of anyone pulling metal out of the ground like that…"  
"Thank you Master Xin…"  
As they traveled Xin taught Baxen how to use the vibrations in the ground to increase his senses. They were traveling by horse ostrich through the countryside because Xin insisted on it when the train stopped last town. They stopped to make camp and that is when Baxen found a baby giant mole. It was the size of an adult seal turtle.  
"Absolutely not!" Coa said.  
"Really Coa are all air-benders as uptight as you…What will you name him…"  
"I don't know…Rune…I like Rune…"  
Xin pulled out a pipe and started playing, "That is a good name…" She paused in the middle of a note and stood up.  
"What is wrong Xin…"  
She threw her flute like a spear at someone in a nearby bush. "CHAOS! We are under attack!"  
"Master Xin look out!" Baxen cried, he used his bending to make jagged rocks stick up in all directions of the camp. That is when the ground shook and another Earth bender came up from under ground, but Coa blasted him with wind. Coa was chi-blocked by a masked warrior, but Baxen sandwiched him in between two rock slabs. A fire bender of the white lotus threw lightening, while a water bender summoned water from a nearby pond and froze two men.  
"Master who were those men…" Baxen asked after it was all over.  
"They call themselves Chaos…They seek to unbalance the world…It is a perverse teaching they follow…"  
"Were they trying to kill me?"  
"Yes…All the Avatars were burdened with the responsibility of facing the evils of that time…For you it is the order of chaos."  
"And that is why we should have stayed on the train…" Coa said standing up and pulling out a Bison whistle.  
Baxen bent down to check on Rune, "Its alright little one I won't let no one hurt you…"  
There was a yawning growl as the flying bison landed, "Pom cannot carry that Mole on his back…He is too big…"  
"I am not leaving Rune behind…"  
"Go I shall care for Rune and meet you in Republic city…There is an airfield for sky-ships nearby…Now go…"

Republic City:  
Baxen was a farm boy in the big city and all the sights and sounds of the bustling metropolis sent shivers through his spine. Coa had to keep from wondering off and it was an even greater headache trying not to draw attention to the group.  
They finally reached Avatar Isle where Master Xi was waiting with Rune. "This is your room…" Xin said, it was large spacious with book shelves and a case with miniature statues of past Avatars in it. The bed was big enough for five adult men. It had a private patio to look out over the water and see the city across the bay. "Can we go to the pro-bending match later!"  
"Certainly not!" Coa said standing in the doorway.  
Xin winked at Baxen, "Lets give the Avatar some privacy…"

Grand Hall of the White Lotus:  
"It is our duty to train, teach and protect the Avatar…" Coa said to the other masters of the White Lotus, "…A Pro-Bending match is no place for the Avatar…"  
The council masters were Air-Bending Master Coa, Earth-Bending Master Xin, Fire Bending Master Lu Xoa, Water-Bending Master Pei Me and Spiritual Guide Master Pei Sung, Pei Me's brother.  
Xin smiled, "You forget that Avatar Korra was a member of the Fire Ferrets…"  
"I agree with Xin…Baxen asked to go to a match not participate…" Sung said.  
Coa sighed, "If something goes wrong then I hold you Xin responsible…"  
"Now that we have settled the next matter we need to discuss the Order of Chaos…" Pei Me said. "I suggest that we have General Ang declare martial throughout all the provinces until Baxen has completed his training…"  
General Ang was the son of Commander Boomy who was Ang's son. General Ang was commander of the United Military. "Perhaps we should request some Chi-Blockers be stationed here as well." Lu Xoa said.  
"We are well able of protecting and defending this temple and Baxen…"  
"Well I think we have covered all we can… I say we retire for the night…"

Baxen tried to sleep, but he was too exited and he lay on the floor resting his head on Rune's side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Learning the Elements  
"Avatar Baxen…I am your Fire Bending Master and you will refer to me as Master…" Lu Xoa said. "Lets us begin! Most fire benders believe rage is what fuels the power of fire bending, but not so that is a small drop in the vast ocean of what fire bending is and can truly be…" The exercises were long and grueling, but Baxen was an Earth Bender and Earth Benders loved hard work.  
By the end of the day Baxen could summon a fire in his palm and hold it for two hours. "I can fire bend!" He said holding his hand palm up.  
"Yes but you have a lot more work to do…"  
The next morning they worked until sunset then Xin took Baxen to the Pro-Bending Arena. "Really we are going…"  
"Yes but we must be inconspicuous…" Xin said winking.

"Ladies and gentlemen…lets get ready to rumble!" The crowd cheered, "Our first match for the night is between the Moon Lords and the Grey Heat…"  
Baxen sat on the edge of his chair as the two teams started fighting. In the first round the Grey Heat won, but the second round was a tie and the last round the Moon Lords pulled off a victory. The next match was between the Lion Turtles and the reigning champions the Fire Ferrets. The Fire Ferrets blew them away in a shut out match. The Ferrets were descendants of the original Ferrets who fought during Korra's time. The last match was a grudge match between the Water Vipers and the Spider-Flies. The Water Vipers won, but it was a bloody victory an Agniky match first death on either team looses.  
"They allow death mathes?" Baxen asked.  
Xin sighed, "Unfortunately yes…"  
"That is barbaric…"  
"It keeps the bad blood from forming between the nations…"  
"I thought Republic city did all that…"  
"This city is not what it use to be…When Ang died…No I take that back when Avatar Korra died Republic City became a by word and a pot for the corrupt, greedy and ambitious…The council cares about those who fill their coffers while the poor can take a flying leap…"  
"So I have set it all right and fight the Order of Chaos…"  
"The order was born out of the corruption of Republic City…"  
"So how do we fix it?" Baxen asked when he stopped and folded his arms.  
"By learning to play the game of politics…Learn when to use your power and when to use elegant words…"

"Late night?" Xoa asked.  
"Yes Master…"  
"Ah well lets have some fun…Come with me…"

The days passed by quickly for Baxen and soon he had mastered fire. The next element he had to learn was water and his teacher was Pei Mei. Pei Mei was a strict teacher and disciplinary, but he did allow Baxen to have fun whenever he wished.  
"Dad!" Baxen screamed when they left the fairy. Baxen's family had come to see him. "Where is Orii."  
"Your brother is not coming-He left for the Chi-Blocking academy right after you left."  
"Let us not speak of unpleasant things while we are here." Baxen's mother said.  
Baxen showed them around the island, then they went to the city for shopping. Of course several members of the White Lotus was with them. He also took his parents to a bending tournament.  
"Stops thief!" Someone screamed.  
Baxen used his bending to catapult himself into the air over several buildings towards the scream. Then he used fire burst to fly the rest of the distance. He landed in front of a hooded man and pulled the water from a puddle and froze the man's feet. That is when another hooded man jumped from the roof of a building and landed by the first hooded man. Baxen tried to attack him but he couldn't move.  
"You are a blood bender!"  
"Your very smart for an Avatar. Let's take him."  
Before the mysterious man could kill Baxen the ground rumbled and he was taken into a tunnel created by his father and they rock slid away from the attackers. "Thanks Dad, but what happened to the guards."  
"They were attacked by men wearing robes."  
When they returned to the temple the council was furious, the Order of Chaos was getting bolder and to answer the problem they stepped up Baxen's training.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The Order of Chaos

The Order of Chaos was established by Akira Azula's grand daughter, who believed that her uncle Fire Lord Zuko had tarnished their family name. Like her grandmother Akira was a Fire Bending prodigy, she could bend lightening, redirect it, and she could summon and bend magma. When she came of age Akira founded the Order of Chaos and went on a spiritual journey to find a way to defeat the Avatar's. She visited the ancient library and learned of the spirit of chaos. Her plan was to aid the spirit in destroying the line of the Avatar.  
The Order of Chaos operated out of an ancient Avatar temple in near the old lands of the Fire Nation. Akira's personal air ship landed in the valley hidden by the mists that came from the hot springs scattered across the mountains. She was greeted by an honor guard of fifty Chaos troops and her second in command General Zhao. Zhao was also a Fire Bender and very talented.  
"Welcome home mistress-Was your trip successful?"  
"Very, but I won't be staying long, and I need you to come with me."  
They started walking through the valley towards the ancient temple imbedded in the mountain. With a wave of his hand Zhao dismissed the guard. "Where are we going?"  
"I will tell you that soon-Prepare ten of our best warriors for the journey."  
"I have news-The new Avatar is training with the White Lotus."  
She grunted at the news and entered a closed off area of the fortress. A Lion Turtle was shackled in a large pool of water. ("Release me!") The Lion Turtle demanded projecting its thoughts.  
"I will-but first tell me-Where can I find the spirit of chaos in its mortal form?"  
("Even if I told you-You will never free the creature.")  
"Let me worry about that." To control the Great Lion Turtle Akira applied the ritual used by the Earth Benders of Lake Lagaoi.

The Chaos Order was building an army in the valley temple. They had airships, submarines, ABSs or Armored Battle Suits, and fire tanks. The old Empire will rise again and Republic city would fall to the might of the Order of Chaos.  
"Where are we going?" Zhao asked.  
"The top of the world-Ice isle."  
To keep from drawing attention to themselves they used submarines to reach the great frozen north. The ice isle is huge floating chunk of ice an island of ice that was more of an iceberg than a island. On that island grew a single rose in the center of the isle. In order to free the spirit of chaos they had to bombard the rose with the four elements. Akira controlled an earth, air, and water benders by mind control. They bombarded the rose and it began to change. The petals fell off and it grew and twisted until it was an apparition.  
The Spirit of Chaos was seven feet tall and it wore spiked armor and a spiked helmet. He wore a red cloak and grieves. "I am free!" He looked down on Akira. "You have freed the spirit of chaos-I am indebted to you-How may I reward you."  
Akira dropped to her knees, "Great one I am Akira-A fire bender of the line of the Phoenix King. I seek to restore the Fire Nation."  
"I shall help you if you find me a boy whose family has been touched by every element."  
"I obey milord!" They waited there until the spirit left, then they went on their journey to find someone who has hand all four benders in his family.


	5. Chapter 5

"I didn't do or see anything!" Delan vehemently declared in the courtroom. "They chased me down the street and into an alley. I closed my eyes and nothing happened. When I opened them they were all unconscious on the ground."

As the people in attendance whispered amongst themselves the judge banged his gavel, "Order! I will have order! Is there anyone here who corroborate young Delan's story." A few adults raised their hands and testified that they saw Delan running up the street but they couldn't testify to the rest.

The boys who were chasing him testified that Delan was the one who lured them into the alley and beat them with his kung-fu. "That's a lie my son doesn't know any martial arts!" His father blurted as the 3rd boy testified.

The Judge banged his gavel again, "Mr. Hiko sit down or I will have you escorted from the court." After all the testimony was given the Judge went into his chambers to decide. When he came out everyone stood up, "I am inclined to believe Delan Hiko that the boys were chasing him. I am also of the opinion that all the young men lied under oath-As such I am ordering fines for the young men and their families-I am also recommending community service for the young men-This is my judgment-Court dismissed!"

"You will pay for this Hiko!" One of the father's of the boys said.

As court dismissed a shadowy figure got up and left. Two days later Delan returned home to find his father and mother dead The house was ransacked. He fell to his knees and cried over their bodies. "Do not weep for the dead-Avenge them!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Akira of the Order of Chaos."

"You were the one who beat up those bullies."

"I am and great power can be yours-if you come with me."

"I will come with you if I can use this power to destroy the people who killed my father and mother."

"Of course!"


End file.
